Cemented carbide is made by wet milling of powders forming hard constituents and binder phase to a slurry, drying the slurry generally by spray drying, tool pressing the dried powder to bodies of desired shape and finally sintering. During sintering the bodies shrink about 20% linearly. The shrinkage depends on pressing pressure, WC grain size, WC grain size distribution and Co-content. Pressing tools are expensive to make and are therefore made for a standard shrinkage such as 18%. This shrinkage is obtained by choosing a particular pressing pressure. However, if the grain size is submicron or finer the pressing pressure is relatively high, 250-300 MPa. A high pressing pressure is not desirable because of the risk of pressing cracks in the pressed bodies and abnormal wear and even risk of pressing tool failure. It is therefore desirable to find methods of reducing the pressing pressure when making submicron cemented carbides.